


And Now For Something Completely Different: The Phantom Thieves and Infinity War

by Tesla_Rolex



Series: Happier Times and Happier Moments of the Past, Present, and Future [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: ELO, F/M, Fluff, Foreshadowing, Funny, Marvel References, Movie Night, Post-Canon, Preview for chapter of another story, Symbolism, Teasing, Ties in to Alone and Forsaken, music references, spoilers for avengers infinity war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-05-04 15:10:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14595723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tesla_Rolex/pseuds/Tesla_Rolex
Summary: Three years before everything goes horribly wrong, Ren and Makoto are still in college. Days after Makoto's birthday, Ren decides to treat her and the rest of the thieves to a little movie called Avengers Infinity War. So sit back, relax, and enjoy as you see a time where things were a lot less dire and depressing.(MAJOR SPOILERS FOR AVENGERS INFINITY WAR, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED)





	1. Movie Night with the Thieves

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is a surprise isn't it? This is why it has taken me so long to update my newest chapter of Alone and Forsaken, because I've been working on this. I had this idea in my head for a while, and thanks to a poll on twitter, I decided to go forward with it! The fic is structured a bit weirdly. Basically, I have picked moments I think the Thieves would react best to, because if I had them react to the whole film, I would never get this fic done. The moments are out of order, because my memory sucks and it's been two weeks since I saw the movie. Both italics and bold means dialogue from the movie. I highly recommend reading Alone and Forsaken first, because it might be a tad confusing if you haven't.  
> FINAL WARNING FOR INFINITY WAR SPOILERS! With that out of the way, enjoy the fic!  
> (Edited quite a bit with new dialogue, and an ending taken out that leads into a Epilogue chapter.)

April 26th, 2018

10:00AM

 

It was a lovely spring morning in Yongen Jaya when Makoto Niijima woke up in her bed in a little coffee shop called LeBlanc. She checked the time and smiled as she smelled a familiar scent. She got up from bed, put on her slippers, and prepared to go downstairs. However she groaned as she immediately felt a large migraine ripple through her head. _It must’ve been last night’s drinks. I knew I shouldn’t have accepted Ryuji’s dare. Still, at least Ren and I got a good three thousand yen from it. I wonder what we’re going to do with it…_

 

She hobbled downstairs and saw Ren cooking steadily behind the counter, as a record player played a song that both of them knew well. She smiled as she spoke. “‘Mr.Blue Sky’? Really?” Ren looked at her on the stairs and grinned. “Well you know me. I do love the classics. How was your sleep? Still hungover from last night?”

 

Ren chuckled as Makoto groaned loudly yet again. “I take it that’s a yes. At least we won a bet while we were at it.” Makoto walked fully downstairs and gave Ren a big hug while pouting. “How are you not hungover as well?” Ren laughed as Makoto took a seat on the other side of the counter. “Well I was, I just woke up really early and made something to treat it. Last week Haru and I worked on a special type of coffee that helps relieve those feelings of being, well, hungover. Try it.”

 

Ren put a mug saying “Best Son Ever” right in front of her. Makoto smirked as she took a hold of the mug. “Did your dad give that to you?” Ren smirked as well. “No actually, Sojiro did. Futaba did a dare saying that he was incapable of doing something nice for me, and to prove her wrong, he gave me this.” Makoto giggled as she took a sip of the drink. After she did she spoke. “Sounds like he really showed her. Also that was incredible! Your coffee making skills are getting better!”

 

Ren laughed. “Yeah I guess so. By the way do you know what today is?” Makoto raised an eyebrow. “April 26th?” Ren smiled. “Yup. Two years from last week we met for the first time.” Makoto smiled fondly. “How could I forget? That day you did one of the nicest things someone could’ve done for me.”

 

Ren smirked. “Say hi? That’s one of the nicest things someone has done for you?” Makoto rolled her eyes while never losing that smile and continued. “You gave me a chance. A chance no one else did. Everyone else was either afraid of me, or thought I was useless. But you saw past all that. You saw behind the mask. And I cannot thank you enough for that.”

 

Ren smiled genuinely. “It’s nothing. Besides you did the same for me, you never once believed I was a delinquent...even if you did punch me in the face.” Makoto groaned and put her face in her hands as Ren chuckled. “It’s alright, don’t blame yourself. Besides, it just led to greater things between us.” Makoto looked up and smirked. “What, like you and I going to fight clubs together?” Then her face turned more sultry. “Or something….more perhaps?” Ren’s eyes widened as he began to blush.

 

Then after a moment, Makoto began to laugh. First softly, then so loudly she had trouble breathing. Eventually Ren joined in, and they spent a few minutes just like this. As Evil Woman by ELO played in the background, the couple were laughing and laughing non stop, like they had just seen or heard the funniest thing imaginable.

 

After they had calmed down, Ren then spoke. “Wow. You are pure evil.” Makoto smirked until she had a confused look. “So what exactly happened last night?” Ren’s eyes widened. “Wait. You don’t remember?” Makoto sighed. “No, the last thing I remember was getting three thousand yen from Ryuji.”

 

Ren hesitated and then spoke. “Well, let’s just say we found out which one of the women from the Phantom Thieves was scarier.” Makoto jumped up and gave him a glare. She made sure to accent every word. “What. Happened?”

 

Ren sighed. “So Haru was super drunk last night and began acting bitter towards you and Ann. Mainly because you guys have lovers and she doesn’t. She then proceeded to call me…” He cleared his throat and continued. “Manwhore. That pissed you off, so you punched the wall so hard, your fist went right through.” Makoto’s eyes widened. “Oh man. That sounds awful.” Ren sighed. “Well to be fair, she was super drunk and she did help me pay for damages. But I feel terrible about it. I can’t help but feel like I let her down because we haven’t found-”

 

Makoto went up to him, and put her hand on his cheek. “Akechi? Don’t worry, we’ll find him. I know we will. We do owe him after all.” Ren sighed yet again. “I know...I just have to know: have you forgiven him?” She hesitated, and then spoke. “Yes. He saved our lives. I think the issue is not whether or not we forgive him, but if he forgives himself.” Ren smiled. “Yeah I guess that’s a good point.” Makoto then smiled. “So what are we doing today? We have to go to class soon.”

 

Ren’s eyes widened and then he grinned widely. “Well, I have one more birthday present for you.” Makoto sighed. “Another? I swear you have dragged this birthday out way more than necessary.” Ren laughed. “Yeah, well, when you are partying with the Amamiyas, there is no such thing as a simple one day birthday. It’s a whole week for us. Besides you can get me back for it on my birthday. Alright close your eyes.”

 

Makoto gave a suspicious look, and then reluctantly closed her eyes. “Now hold out your hands.” She did just that, and Ren placed something in them. “Alright now open.” She opened her eyes and they widened as she saw what was in her hands. “These are...these are-” Ren smirked. “Tickets. To a movie you and I have been waiting to see for a long time.” Makoto was in shock as she stared down at the movie tickets for Avengers Infinity War.

 

“I-I’ve been waiting for so long to see this movie.” She looked at him and pulled him into a deep kiss, to which Ren’s eyes widened. After a while he eased into it, and they spent a few moments just kissing each other slowly. After a while Makoto pulled away and grinned. “So that’s why you’ve spent the past few weeks getting me to rewatch all the Marvel movies.”

 

Ren laughed. “You caught me red handed Ms.Niijima.” She smiled. “Are the others coming?” Ren scoffed. “Oh yeah. Remember, they love Marvel too. Haru helped me pay for the others tickets. Hell, I even got Sae to come along.” Makoto raised an eyebrow. “How did you manage that?” He grinned. “Told her if she didn’t come, I’d tell the others about her anime addiction.” Makoto sighed. “Wow, _genius_ idea. She’s probably still bitter about the prank you pulled.”

 

Ren scoffed. “The prank _we_ pulled, you mean?” Makoto raised an eyebrow mockingly. “I don’t know what you are talking about. You came up with the prank.” Ren’s eyes widened and he scowled playfully. “Look, I said we should fuck with Sae somehow. You were the one that suggested putting a motor in her desk for the whole day!” Makoto tried to keep a straight face, but began to laugh loudly. Ren soon joined in. After they had calmed down again, they decided to go to their classes.

 

“So, we’ll meet each other after classes. The movie starts at 7pm so we will start walking to the theater at about 6:30pm. Sounds good?” Makoto smiled at Ren as he was walking her to her first class. “Yup. I’ll see you then!” Ren gave her a light kiss and smiled. “Yup, you too!” And as Makoto walked into her class, Ren walked away with a big grin on his face. _Holy fuck, I’m the luckiest man alive._

 

\----------------

April 26th 2018,

6:45PM

 

“That’s ridiculous! The soul stone can’t be with Iron Man!” Makoto and Ren were walking to the theater in Shibuya. While they were walking, Ren and Makoto were _discussing_ the movie they were about to watch. “Well, the poster showed the stone with him, so it’d make sense. Or perhaps it’s in Wakanda.” Makoto sighed. “No, the directors confirmed it wasn’t.” Ren smirked. “Well where do you think it is?” Makoto’s eyes widened. “I-I don’t know. I have a feeling it’s not where we think it is though. Sorry if I went too far there.”

 

Ren laughed. “Too far? I love these talks with you. Only people I’ve had these kind of talks with were with my parents, and Naoto. But Naoto was always more of a DC woman, so it’s nice to have someone to talk to about both subjects.” Makoto smiled. “I’m glad. So how many people do you think are going to die?” Ren laughed. “That is not a question I want the answer to.” Then he looked on towards the theater and smiled. “Hey! It’s the Phantom Dorks!” Makoto laughed as she heard Ryuji and Morgana groan in the distance.

 

They approached the group of seven and smiled. “So guys, are you excited?” Ryuji, Morgana, Futaba, Ann, and Haru yelled out. “ **HELL YEAH!** ” Yusuke rolled his eyes, while Sae gave a light smile. Makoto went over to Sae and gave her a big hug. “I’m surprised you came. Even if Ren blackmailed you, you probably could have kicked his ass.”

 

Sae laughed as Ren yelled in the background. “ **I BEG TO DIFFER!”** After a moment, she gave a soft smile. “Yeah well, you aren’t the only one who likes Marvel movies. Remember those movies Dad got us to watch when we were kids?”

 

Makoto laughed. “Ghost Rider?” Sae laughed as well. “Yup, that’s the one. We watched a few movies since then when we were still kids, and I liked them more than I thought I would. Plus, Ren and you got me into Daredevil, so yes I am interested.” Makoto smiled. “Well I’m glad. This is the best kind of movie to watch with others.”

 

Ren went over to Yusuke and smirked. “I figured you’d be uninterested in the movie.” Yusuke sighed. “Only reason I’m here is because Futaba convinced me, and so I can get some art inspiration from this film.” Futaba walked up to the two with a smirk. “Admit it. You think Doctor Strange is cool.”

 

Yusuke was flustered for a moment as Ren was laughing, until they both had calmed themselves. “Maybe a little. But even so, he is so underused, I doubt he’ll play much of a role.” Ren grinned. “Alright then. If Doctor Strange gets a cool moment, you give me two thousand yen.”

 

Yusuke put his hand on his chin in thought. “Two years ago, I wouldn’t have had enough money to accept that bet. Now, because I have a bit more funds: sure. You are on.” Ren smirked and shook Yusuke’s hand.

 

Makoto walked over to Ren and gave him a kiss. “The movie is going to start soon love. We should get in line.” Ren smiled and looked to the other thieves. “Alright guys, let’s go inside!”

 

\-------------

 

After getting past the line, they got ready to buy their food. The boys and Sae had already bought their food(Ren had snuck Morgana into his bag), and had already taken their seats inside. Makoto was now waiting in line with Ann, Haru, and Futaba. Makoto raised an eyebrow at Haru’s odd behavior. _Is she avoiding me because of last night? Because if that’s the case then-_ Her thoughts were interrupted by Futaba nudging her shoulder.

 

“Hey, do you want some food?” She opened her bag to reveal a whole order of food from Big Bang Burger stuffed inside her bag. Makoto’s eyes widened and she spoke in a whisper. “You snuck food into the theater?!” Futaba smirked. “Duh! Everyone knows that the popcorn here is shit. Do you want some?”

 

Makoto hesitated. If she was still the “model student” she was at Shujin, she’d refuse in a heartbeat. But after spending two years with Ren and the other thieves along with having frequented this theater quite a bit and agreeing that yes, the popcorn was indeed terrible, she thought, _oh what the hell._ She took out a few fries from the bag and ate it, and immediately preferred it to the popcorn. Makoto looked at Futaba. “How much do you have?” Futaba smirked. “Way more than necessary, that’s for sure.” Makoto smiled and kept eating.

 

Ann went over and smirked at the sight as they moved forward in line. “So ‘Ms.Prez’ is breaking the rules huh? It’s about time!” Makoto rolled her eyes and offered Ann a fry, which she gladly took. Then Ann wore a more concerned look, and glanced at Makoto. “Have you seen how weird Haru’s been acting lately?”

 

Makoto looked at Haru who was right in front of her in the line and had her hands intersecting awkwardly. She then looked back at Ann and nodded. “Yeah. I think it might be because of last night.” Ann sighed. “Do you want me to talk to her?” Makoto hesitated, then she smiled. “No worries. I will talk to her.” Ann smiled as Makoto went up to Haru and put her hand on her shoulder. “Haru, are you alright?”

 

Haru’s eyes widened and she smiled shyly. “Ye-yeah, I’m fine. Just a bit tired.” Makoto smiled genuinely. “Haru please. Don’t feel bad about yesterday. We were all drunk, so I don’t blame you for what happened. Not at all.” Haru smiled, and then frowned. “I know, I just...I wonder if we’ll ever find Akechi. Now I wonder if he's even alive.”

 

Makoto nodded. “We will. I know it.” Haru gave a small smile. “I hope so. A part of me hates truly hates him. But the other part of me feels bad for him. He’s a victim of rotten adults too. Just like the rest of us were. Maybe after I punch him a bit for my Father...I can finally forgive him.”

 

Makoto smiled. “That’s what is so great about you. You are so kind and willing to forgive everyone, it is truly admirable. If anyone hurt me or Ren in that way...I don’t think I’d ever be able to forgive them. So cheer up. We’ll find Akechi one day. A funeral may have been held for him, but the body was never found. There is still hope. Besides we have a movie to watch. That said…” Makoto smirked. “If you ever say anything like that about Ren again, you get the _honor_ of sparring against the two of us at the same time.”

 

Haru shuddered. “No thanks, I’ve seen you two fight, and even with all of the lessons you have given me, I have no hope of stopping the two of you.” Then she smirked. “So are we going to get popcorn or use Futaba’s food?”

 

Makoto looked back and saw Ann and Futaba _discreetly_ eating out of her bag. Makoto looked back at Haru and smirked. “Well we should still get popcorn regardless, just so it doesn’t seem suspicious.” Haru smiled as they moved forward in line.

 

\--------------

 

They bought their popcorn, and after Futaba gave Makoto some of her food to put in her own bag, they took their seats. They had the best seats in the theater thanks to Haru and Ren buying the tickets as early as possible.

 

Ren was sitting right in the center of the aisle(with Morgana in his bag). To his left was Makoto, and to his right was Ryuji. To Makoto’s left was Sae, to her left was Futaba, and to her left was Yusuke. To Ryuji’s right was Ann, and to her right was Haru.

 

They were watching the trailers for upcoming movies as Ren smiled at Makoto. “So Big Bang Burger huh?” Makoto smirked. “Got a problem?” Ren mirrored that smirk as he took a fry out of her bag. “No, not at all. Just impressed.” Makoto smiled as they continued watching trailers.

 

While trailers for movies they didn’t care about played, Ren looked at Makoto. “So who is your favorite character in the MCU?” Makoto put her hand on her chin in thought. “Hmmm, probably Captain America. That sense of justice and the idea of “no compromise even in the face of armageddon” I relate to a lot. You?” Ren laughed. “Well first, isn’t that a line from Watchmen?”

 

As Makoto became flustered, Ren continued. “And second, probably Iron Man or Spider-Man.” Makoto smirked. “Why? Because they both have really cocky attitudes? Or because of those stupid glasses you are still wearing?” Ren laughed. “Well first of all, I’ve told you once and I’ve told you again, these glasses are a memento of our days as Phantom Thieves. I’ll wear them as long as I need to.”

 

As Makoto playfully rolled her eyes, Ren continued. “And second, what’s wrong with being cocky and witty? It certainly appealed to you!” Makoto giggled. “Oh hush. But I can certainly see the resemblance.” Then she smirked. “What about the others?”

 

Ren looked towards his best friends and smirked. “Well Ryuji is Thor or Star Lord.” Ryuji butted in. “I’m okay with this!” Ren smiled and continued. “Haru might be Hulk or Black Widow.” Futaba giggled from a few seats away from Makoto. “Because of her terrifying anger and ‘traitor’ assessment by her father’s shadow?” Ren laughed as Makoto glared at her. “Maybe. Morgana would be Rocket.”

 

Both Ren and Makoto laughed as Morgana got mad from his little bag. Makoto then stepped in. “Yusuke would be Doctor Strange. Futaba would be Shuri. And Ann would be Scarlet Witch!” Ren smiled. “Yup, those would be our Avengers. Though I did see you as a bit of a Ghost Rider or Rorschach figure.” Makoto giggled. “Well, you aren’t wrong.” They both looked back at the screen to see a trailer for the Venom movie.

 

Ryuji nudged his shoulder. “I wonder if they’ll actually show Venom this time.” Makoto sighed. “I really hope so, that last trailer was really disappointing.” Ren smiled. “Well, after the feedback from the last trailer they kind of have t-” He was cut off by the end of the trailer finally revealing the character they all loved. Needless to say, there was a lot of cheering from Ren, Makoto, Ryuji, and Futaba as the others looked at the four in confusion.

 

But then...the lights dimmed. The theater speakers were turned to full. All the Phantom Thieves smiled as Ren looked at them and muttered. “It’s starting!” As the traditional Marvel logo played, Ren smiled. And then frowned as he noticed the traditional fanfare wasn’t there, and was replaced by ominous music.

 

 _Oh shit, this movie is not playing around._ He felt Makoto hold his hand and intertwine her fingers with his, and he smiled. _Still though, I’m happy to be watching this movie with her. If I could spend the rest of my life like this, with her by my side through everything...then that would be a pretty good life._ He then looked towards the screen and put all of his focus into the movie.

 

\----------

The Opening:

 

“Oh no, he’s going to give up the Tesseract.” The thieves were watching in a mix of awe and fear as Loki walked towards him to give the tesseract. Ren listened as Loki delivered his lines. “ **_Well for one, I’m not Asgardian. And for another...we have a hulk!_ ** **”** The thieves and the rest of the audience cheered as Haru’s favorite character came on screen. Haru grinned. “ **YEAH HULK, TEAR HIM UP!** ”

 

Ren looked at Makoto and grinned. “Oh shit, Noir’s back.” Makoto giggled and then immediately gasped along with the rest of the thieves as Thanos turned the tables and began pummeling Hulk. Haru put her hands to her mouth in shock, as her favorite character was thrown on the ground like a discarded toy, and then felt relief when Heimdall saved him. The crowd screamed out as Loki died, and so did Ryuji. He loved the Thor movies, so seeing Loki die broke him.

 

Finally, there was massive cheering in the audience as Bruce Banner met Doctor Strange, and the logo came on screen, traditional Avengers fanfare and all. Ren smirked. _This is going to be a good movie._

 

\-------------

Tony meets the Black Order in New York:

 

“Wait, why isn’t Banner becoming the Hulk?!” Haru groaned as her favorite character wouldn’t show his face, until Ren nudged her. “It’s because he’s afraid, after Thanos beat him up.” As Haru put her hand on her chin in thought, Ren’s eyes were glued back to the screen as Tony Stark, the Iron Man, walked towards the monsters in front of him.

 

Then as he suited up, he cheered and clapped loudly. Ren had a dopey grin on his face as he secretly wished he had a shield like that. Makoto looked at Ren and smiled when he saw his face. _So that’s what I looked like when I watched Like a Dragon. He looks so cute like this._

 

The fight progressed and Ren only became more and more enthused about the entire battle. When Spider-Man entered, he grinned even wider. _FINALLY, IT’S THE SPIDER-MAN I LOVE FROM THE COMICS! IT’S ABOUT TIME!_ Makoto giggled at Ren’s reaction as he was still on the edge of his seat, grinning heartily.

 

Eventually the fight moved to space and as Spider-Man was perched onto the ship of the main antagonist, he fell back to the Earth. That is, he would have if Iron Man didn’t “catch him” with the Iron Spider suit. At that point, Ren, along with the rest of the audience, just cheered. Ren went a bit over the top however and jumped up from his seat. As he sat back down, Makoto grinned at him. “You are such a dork.” Makoto giggled as Ren looked away with a blush on his face. Then he looked back at her and grinned. “Oh I’m getting you back for that.”

 

\----------------

Captain America Entrance:

 

The Phantom Thieves were loving the movie as they cheered at the Guardians entering the movie and laughed with the Thor introduction scene(Morgana kept nudging Ren and snickering as Rocket was called the Captain). Next it cut to Vision and Scarlet Witch in Scotland. The other thieves looked at Ren and Makoto as the two on screen interacted as a couple. Ren and Makoto blushed as they looked at the two characters. They all then gasped as Vision was attacked by one of the Black Order.

 

The fight continued, with Ann cheering as Scarlet Witch finally got her time to shine. It led to the climax of the fight at the train station, with Scarlet Witch ready to defend her love. Until a figure was seen behind the train that she had her back to. Makoto started grinning as she realized who it was. Ren swore that her eyes shined at that scene. Then as the figure from behind the train caught the spear of a member of the Black Order and revealed himself as Captain America, Makoto jumped up from her seat and cheered.

 

The others cheered as well as Falcon and Black Widow entered the fight and fought the Black Order causing them to retreat. Ren smiled at Makoto as she sat back down with a blush on her face. “You weren’t kidding when you said you like Cap huh?” Makoto was still blushing but gave a small smile as Ren gave a small kiss to her cheek. “I find it cute, honestly.”

 

\----------------

Iron Man, Doctor Strange, and Iron Spider on the Q-Ship

 

Later on, after they cut back to the Guardians and them going to Knowhere(Ren, Ryuji, and Morgana teared up at Thor’s interaction with Rocket, and Makoto and Ann nearly sobbed at that moment with Gamora, Thanos, and Star Lord), Ren’s eyes were glued back to the screen as his favorite characters made their appearance once more.

 

“ **_There can't be a friendly neighborhood spiderman if there's no neighborhood._ ** **”** Ren smiled widely at this line. As he did, Makoto looked at him, and Ren looked back at her expecting to see a mocking smirk. But she had a look so full of love, that his breath hitched and his heart skipped a beat. She smiled softly. “It’s cute that you are so invested in this movie.” Ren smiled. “Yeah well, I grew up with this stuff. It means a lot. I’m sorry if it’s embarrassing or annoying.”

 

Makoto smiled lovingly as she put a hand on his cheek again. “No, it’s okay. I love seeing this side of you. So often you are the serious, witty, cocky, and arrogant ‘Joker’. But I prefer this a lot more. I love seeing Ren Amamiya. The one behind the mask. The one who is sometimes a bit introverted, shy, but is all fluff and full of heart. Besides, it’s not like I don’t love this series too, so we get to geek out together.”

 

Ren’s eyes widened, then he also smiled lovingly. He then looked back at the screen to see Spider-Man’s plan coming to motion, only to see a set of four arms pop up from the back of his new suit. Ren at this point cheered loudly to see an important piece from the comics brought to life in the movies. Makoto smiled at him. _I love him so so much._

 

\-----------------

Wakanda Forever

 

As the film went on, they were completely invested into the action and story of it all. Especially after being completely shocked at the appearance of Red Skull(Makoto and Ren exclaimed the most as they had both seen and loved the Cap movies), shedding tears for Gamora’s death, and laughing at more Thor and Rocket interactions, the Thieves were further entranced as Captain America and other members of the Avengers approached Wakanda. When they finally did, both Ann and Futaba cheered loudly. Ryuji looked at Ann in confusion. “You liked Black Panther?” Ann smirked. “Of course I did! Who wouldn’t? Plus the actor that plays him is soooo attractive.”

  
As Ryuji groaned, Ren laughed and looked at Makoto. “Oh gee I wonder why. Maybe it’s because both Ann and T’Challa are panthers?” Makoto giggled as they were both drawn back into the screen. Makoto cheered as the Winter Soldier showed up on screen, and Futaba cheered when Shuri showed up on screen as well. Haru laughed, but was also a bit disappointed that Banner was only in the Hulkbuster for the whole movie.

 

“ **_...And get this man a shield!_ ** **”** After that line, the audience cheered. However Makoto cheered louder than Ren thought humanly possible. Ren smiled fondly at the sight, and intertwined his fingers with hers, causing Makoto to blush.

 

As it kept cutting back and forth between the fight in Wakanda and Thor building his new hammer, the thieves were further and further entranced by the action. Then as Thor was knocked out, and Groot used his arm to finish Thor’s hammer, Ryuji nearly jumped out of his chair in excitement.

 

Then as it cut back to the Avengers getting overwhelmed, all of the Thieves began to get incredibly antsy, especially Makoto as her favorite character was very quickly overwhelmed by the Thanos’ army...until Thor entered the battle. The entire crowd cheered as he entered the battle with both Groot and Rocket by his side. Ryuji and Makoto were screaming almost, to which Ren joined in with. Then it cut back to one of Ren’s favorite sequences in the film.

 

\-------------

The Titan Battle

 

Long after their laughing at Iron Man’s interactions with the Guardians(Ren and Makoto absolutely lost it when Iron Man had enough of the others’ antics, saying “this is exactly how I felt two years ago!), the thieves were enraptured with the fight scene currently occuring on the big screen. Especially Ren, as he was quite literally at the edge of his seat with a large grin on his face.

 

Eventually they managed to trap Thanos and were inches away from getting the gauntlet...until Star Lord began hitting him in response to Gamora’s death. Morgana, Sae, Yusuke, and Futaba, and Haru groaned at the scene.

 

However Ren, Makoto and Ryuji all looked at each other in understanding. “That is absolutely something he would do. Remember Guardians 2?” Makoto nodded. “Right! And honestly if I was in the same position I’d do the same thing.” Ryuji sighed and looked at the other. “You guys are just mean.”

 

They were all yet again drawn back into the action(their jaws dropped to the floor when Thanos threw a planet at the team) and were all still on the edge of their seats. Yusuke got the moment he was wishing for, in the form of Doctor Strange fighting against Thanos. Ren swore that Yusuke’s eyes grew ten times larger when he saw Doctor Strange multiply himself against Thanos. Ren kept watching the screen until he felt Makoto nudge him with a smirk on her face.

 

He looked at her as she held two thousand yen in her hand. He smirked as she passed the money to him. “We’ll split it when we get home.” Ren was then drawn back in to a moment that had him cheering: Iron Man vs Thanos. Even if it amounted to nothing, seeing Iron Man do that to him brought massive joy to Ren as he thought to himself. _Man, what I would not give to have been able to do that to Yaldabaoth._

 

Then Ren grit his teeth as Thanos began to fight him off. The entire audience then gasped loudly, Ren most of all, as his favorite character was stabbed on screen. Ryuji, Futaba, Makoto, and Sae spoke in unison. “Holy shit.” Ren was on the verge of tears as Thanos spoke. **_“I hope they remember you.”_** Ren was speechless as Doctor Stange handed over the time stone to Thanos and went to Earth. Makoto noticed this and intertwined her fingers with his. He said nothing.

\---------------

The Endgame

 

Ren and the others were speechless as Thanos arrived on Wakanda, ready to claim the final Infinity Stone from Vision. They were in shock as Thanos walked towards his prize, merely moving the Avengers out of his way as if they were nothing. Ann and Ren were on the verge of tears as Scarlet Witch was forced to kill Vision to save the world. When she finally destroyed him, the others sighed in relief as they believed Thanos had lost.

 

However Ren and Makoto looked at each other in fear as realization dawned on them. _THE TIME STONE!_ As Thanos rewound time leading to Vision coming back, the thieves were completely motionless as they realized how badly things were about to go. Thanos took the mind stone from Vision, killing him as he finally completed the Gauntlet. He was about to use it...until Thor hit him in the chest with his hammer. The crowd cheered as they believed that the day was saved, and that Thanos was dead...until he snapped his fingers.

 

Their heart sank as it cut back to Thor with Cap demanding to know where Thanos had gone...until Bucky died right in front of him. Then Black Panther, then Groot, then Scarlet Witch(Ann gasped loudly at this moment) and then the Falcon. On Titan, all of the guardians were gone too, along with Spider-Man, who died in the arms of the man he considered his father, Iron Man. As the credits began to roll, Makoto, Ann, Futaba, and Haru were in tears. Ryuji, Yusuke, Sae and Morgana were completely speechless.

 

Ren however was silent. Because of his glasses it was hard to make out his eyes, but he was looking downwards and his fists were clenched over his armrests. His hands were shaking slightly until Makoto put her hands on his and looked at him. She was in tears but still smiling. Ren looked up at her and for a brief few seconds, he saw Makoto, and all of his other friends, vanishing from existence just as they did on that fateful day two years ago. He shook those thoughts from his head and smiled right back at her. They gave each other a big hug as Ren smirked. “Well that was one hell of a movie, huh?”

 

\----------------

The Aftermath

 

Minutes after they had left the theater(they all had cheered at the after credits, except for Sae who had no idea what was going on), they had all split up to go home. Ryuji went home with Ann, Sae went back to her apartment near her joint law firm with Yu Narukami, and Morgana went home with Haru as it was her turn to take care of the cat that weekend. Futaba went home to Yongen-Jaya and Yusuke went to his own home in Shibuya. Finally, Makoto and Ren were walking back home by themselves.

 

“Still recovering from the movie?” Makoto sighed. “Yeah. I wasn’t ready for that at all. Neither were you it seems.” Ren laughed. “Oh yeah, I wasn’t ready for that either. Spidey’s death really got to me.” Makoto frowned. “By the way Ren, you seemed a bit off for a second there. Are you okay?” For a moment, Ren hesitated. Then he smiled widely. “Oh I’m fine. I was just thinking about my one last surprise left for you.” Makoto raised an eyebrow and smirked. “Really? Another one?”

 

Ren smirked as he fiddled around in his pocket. “Trust me, it’s the last one.” He finally pulled out a small box. He opened it and Makoto gasped as she saw what he was holding. In the box he was holding was a heart shaped locket. It had a red coloring to it and had a braid like pattern emblazoned all around the locket. Makoto looked at Ren as he smirked. “May I?” Makoto was speechless as she nodded. Ren walked over to behind her and put the necklace around her neck.

 

She looked down at it as Ren stepped right in front of her again. Makoto pressed the locket and it opened showing a small picture inside of it. The picture was of the two of them in Hawaii, a day that the two of them called one of the best in their lives. She looked back at Ren as he smiled softly. “Happy birthday and Happy anniversary Makoto. I truly hope and wish to spend the rest of my life with you.” Makoto smiled softly and rushed towards him, pulling him into a deep kiss. Ren smiled into it, and after a few moments they broke apart, with Makoto wearing the most loving smile she could muster.

 

“Promise me you’ll never leave?” Ren hesitated, then laughed. “I promise.” Makoto smiled. “Good, because I would love to spend the rest of my life with the one I love.” Ren was speechless, until he smirked. “Hmmm, are you talking about Ryuji? Yusuke? Haru perhaps?” Makoto playfully shoved Ren as they both began to laugh. Then Makoto gave Ren another big hug, before they both began to walk home.

 

Ren had his head in thought as he looked at Makoto. _I hope I’ll never ever lose you. One day...I’ll tell you everything I’ve been hiding. I’ll tell you about the pain I feel everyday, the darkness that never stops coming, the fear that haunts me constantly. I promise. But I can’t put that on you. You don’t deserve this...You may not even deserve me. But as long as you love me, I won’t ever leave you. I promise._

 

_I will be there in your brightest of days._

 

_And in your darkest of nights._

 

_But no matter what…_

 

And as Makoto looked back at him and smiled full of love and heart, he smiled genuinely right back at her.

 

_I will always be there for you._

 

 


	2. Don't Forget to Stay After the Credits!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After telling a story from the past, sometimes we have to come back to reality and except the way things are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was something I wasn't expecting to do anytime soon, but here we are. I wanted to make an addition to the epilogue for a few reasons. 1. Because I wanted to make that sad as shit epilogue optional for people not caught up with Alone and Forsaken or people who just, don't want to be sad. 2. Because there was things that I put in that really don't align with what I want to do with later points in the story I have planned. And 3. Because I needed to get myself back into writing somehow and what better place to start than here!  
> So here we are! A fully update epilogue. So all I'll say is that its a very different ending than last time and DON'T READ IT IF YOU HAVEN'T READ ALONE AND FORSAKEN OR WANT TO STAY HAPPY! I WARN YOU NOW! But other than that? Enjoy!

\-------------------

Epilogue:

November 12th 2021

 

“After that, we went back home, and slept for a while. I never really realized it until now, but I think he might have had trouble sleeping. I should’ve seen the signs that even back then he was dealing with his own nightmares.” Makoto sat in a hospital room, looking towards her boyfriend, Ren Amamiya, who was lying on the hospital bed as he was placed in a coma. Scars decorated his body and his face and he wore a dirty and scruffy beard on his face. Makoto was holding his left hand, as where his right hand should’ve been, there was a cloth covering it with a small prosthetic on the table, both connected to each other by wires. It was beeping steadily along with his heart rate monitor.

With her other hand she was clutching the heart locket Ren gave her. She took it off after she believed Ren lied to her, but now? She wore it 24/7. She breathed shakily as Goro Akechi put a hand on her shoulder. “Hey. It’s not your fault. In the past few years I’ve learned that convincing others you are happy is easy…” Makoto finished his thought. “But convincing yourself? That’s the hard part. Ren said that a few times, both many years ago when we were still Phantom Thieves...and the last time I saw him.”

Akechi looked at her. “We’ll save him. I promise. He has given us everything. We should start paying that debt back. Not just to even it out...but to save the man who has saved us time and time again.” Makoto sighed. “I know it’s just...I let him down. I ruined his life. He is badly scarred because of me, he may never walk again because of me, his right hand is now gone because of me, and I broke his heart. I broke him. That’s all my fault. And now, I don't know what to do. Without him...I don't know who I am. He was my moral compass. He kept me honest and calm headed. Now that he's gone, I am beginning to lose that temper I spent years trying to build up. I've become reckless, fueled only by revenge. It led to me getting arrested by the organization I've worked so hard to uphold. But I'm just so...angry. After everything they did, I just feel so broken. I am beginning to lose the trust of others but I don't know how to stop."

Akechi smirked. “Well to be fair, that stunt we pulled a few days ago? Leading an assault on the Doctor’s supplies and offices? Beating one of the guards to a bloody pulp, to the point where he has to breath out of a tube now? Fighting Takeshi and his army in the streets? I have to admit that’s pretty impressive. Ren would be proud.”

They both shared a laugh before Akechi's face turned serious. “As for your anger, we have discussed it before. I know what that's like. To let anger dictate your every action, your every thought, your every feeling. It drains you and everyone around you. It develops a body count, and from what I've seen, you've already got a hefty one yourself. You can't run away from that anger. But you can't let it control you either. You just have to learn to...coexist with it, I suppose.”

Makoto looked at Akechi with a frown. "Is that how you move past who you were? Is that how you move past...the Black Mask?" Akechi sighed. "It helps you live through the days. But your actions stick with you for the rest of your life. As a wise man once said, 'the only way for others to forgive you is to forgive yourself.'" Makoto sighed. "Adachi?" Akechi nodded and Makoto felt tears well up in her eyes. "Another victim of my crimes. So many people have been hurt because of me. So many lives ruined. I don't deserve forgiveness. Even if Ren forgives me for ruining his life, why would he forgive me for all the people I killed. I don't understand it, I don't deserve forgiveness, I don't deserve anythin-"

Akechi gave her a stern look and interrupted her. “Are you kidding me? If he forgave me after all of the crimes I committed, I am certain he’ll forgive you. He loves you so much. I swear, the way he talks about you, it’s like hearts have formed in his eyes. You two are made for each other. You did all the things you did because you love him. More than anything, you _love_ him. You would do anything for him because you didn't before. It will drive you to the brink, but you have to understand: this doesn't end, this suffering, this self loathing, none of it ends, until  _you_ decide to end it. It isn't that simple sure, but the only person you can really trust, in these trying times, is yourself. Only you can bring yourself back from the brink. You just need to trust yourself again. But just know, even if the others aren't there for you, no matter what happens, I will be." 

Makoto smiled softly. "We've come a long way from being rivals haven't we?" Akechi mimicked that smile. "Indeed we have. Hell, when we started working together after the tower, you hated me even then!" Makoto smirked. "Indeed I did. But...when we found the files...and uncovered  _that_ conspiracy...It was hard to hate you. Especially after you risked your life to save not only me, but the innocents around you.  That takes courage. Incredible, incredible courage." Then she grinned widely. "Courage that would  _really_ impress Haru." Akechi’s eyes widened and he stuttered. “Wha-I don’t-wha-huh?” Makoto laughed as Akechi sighed. “You really _have_ started to adopt his witty personality. As for Haru, despite what feelings I may or may not have for her, she probably hates me by now. I killed her father. I don’t deserve her kindness.”

Makoto scoffed. “Oh please. You said it yourself: you have to forgive yourself in order for others to forgive you. No one forgave you at first, but you  _worked_ to gain their trust. Now mostly everyone trusts you! Yusuke trusts you, I trust you, even after all that shit you said about me being a 'good girl type of pushover.'" Akechi sighed. "You're never going to let that go are you?" Makoto grinned. "Nope." She then continued with her point. "Haru trusts you and hell even Futaba trusts you now!" Akechi sighed. "Yeah but after everything, I still am not sure. She shouldn't trust me at all after what I did. And besides, Ann and Ryuji don't trust either of us."

Makoto sighed as well and spoke with frustration in her voice. "Yeah well they don't really trust anyone at this point. They feel betrayed and have turned against everyone around them. That isn't on you. Yes, Haru did have a lot of pent up anger towards you, but she let that all out when you guys fought on the tower a few weeks ago. You have the scars to prove it. It'll be a long road to being with her, but it'll be worth it. Trust me.” Akechi rubbed his arm with a wry smile.

“True. I guess you are right. I’ll talk to her about it soon.” His eyes widened as Makoto held Ren’s broken phone in his hand. Akechi fished around his pocket and grabbed something from his pocket and gave it to Makoto. She looked at it curiously. “What is it?” Akechi smiled. “Minato wanted me to give you some headphones. He said that he used these to help him get through the loss of both his family and a friend from his days at SEES. So he wanted to give you a pair.” Makoto hesitated, and then gave a smile as she took the headphones from his hand. “Thanks. I’ll be right out soon.” Akechi gave a small smile as he went to the door. “When you come out, you should know you were at the part of the story where Ren was assembling his team. Just so you remember. And...thanks. For trusting me with this memory.”

Makoto gave a small smile. “It’s no problem.” Then she frowned. “...By the way, do you remember how I mentioned that I watched Iron Man as a kid when it first came out?” Akechi nodded. Makoto sighed and continued. “Besides my parents and my sister...I think there was one other person there. And it might have been Ren.” Akechi’s eyes widened. “Really? Shit. More evidence that you two knew each other at a young age, besides what your 'Boss' said. This changes things. I swear, every time we look into the past of you and your parents and Ren and his parents we find more things that don't line up.” Makoto sighed again. “You're right about that. I think I am starting to remember bits and pieces from that time, but I am realizing I repressed it because my Father died and well, _he_ died, within a year of each other. It haunted me for so many years.”

Akechi sighed and looked at her. “That would do it. I can only imagine the pain of losing your best friend and your Father so close together. Especially if they were both a product of the same conspiracy. But we have to keep digging. Futaba, You, Naoto, and I can figure out the mystery of 'Akira Kurusu' together. That I promise. We can solve this mystery together." Makoto smiled softly. "Thank you Goro. Thank you so much." As Akechi opened the door, he turned and gave one last smirk to Makoto. "Oh and for the record? You are not a good girl or a pushover. You are one of the best people I know. And I think that Ren is a very lucky guy." 

He walked out the door, as Makoto was left there alone with a small smile on her face.  _After all these years, I never thought I would truly forgive him. But here we are. So much has changed. But unfortunately...so much has stayed the same as well._ She plugged in the headphones to Ren’s phone and opened it to the music application. She turned on shuffle as a song she knew very well by ELO began to play. She held Ren’s left hand tightly while she began to sob.

When the night comes

 

That's when I think of you

 

When the night comes

 

I get midnight blue

 

But what can I say

 

When the night comes to stay

 

When the night comes (And everybody's gone)

 

When the night comes (And I'm here all alone)

 

When the night comes

 

Every night, that's when I think of you…..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed that little epilogue! I promise, Alone and Forsaken is still in the works and will be out soon! For now though, feel free to tell me what you thought! See you soon!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! This is the song that played in the ending btw https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tfaC-I8uCjs. Leave a comment if you enjoyed it and tell me what you thought, and stay tuned for a new chapter of Alone and Forsaken coming this weekend!


End file.
